


Bold

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Baker Lee Minho | Lee Know, Baking, Felix isn’t that bad, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hyunjin is a little sad, Jisung is an asshole, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Hyunjin hated college. His friends were enough trouble and every passing day things felt like they were getting worse and worse. He did his best to keep attention off of him.But something about the baker boy had him beingbold.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and it’s been sitting in my drafts for awhile. I don’t really know what to say other than uh... it’s very close to me?
> 
> This is probably getting a second part but I have no idea when that’s happening so I’ll just post it as a completed work 😭💛

* * *

08:25 AM — Friday 

* * *

The alarm. Hyunjin groaned as he stuffed his long arms underneath his pillow, begging for the alarm to cease on its own. He really didn’t want to cross his bedroom to do it. Why Hyunjin had decided to set his alarm across the room in the first place was his first mistake. 

The beeping was incessant. Hyunjin murmured against his pillow before finally tearing his heavy body from the comfort of his bed, crossing the room to tap his palm against the old fashioned alarm, Hyunjin producing a deep inhale at the newfound silence. 

_ Class.  _ Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he had registered for school so early. He could have taken a year off like his older sister had years ago. But for some reason he had followed his friends and the advice of counselors to join university right after graduation. 

Hyunjin  _ really  _ wasn’t a fan of college. Hell, he should have been at his dorm which had cost him more money and debt than it was worth, but instead he was in his own bedroom, praying he had enough money on his card for an Uber or something. 

_ Hopeless.  _ Hyunjin was hopeless. After a quick shower and getting himself dressed for school he made his way downstairs to the empty home. His mother was at work. And his younger sister must have already left for high school. Which left Hyunjin alone. 

Hyunjin was used to loneliness. He actually didn’t mind it. 

What he did mind was university. And the uncomfortable Uber ride there. And the more uncomfortable walk through the quad to reach his first destination. 

Avoid the kids handing out flyers. Avoid walking over the school emblem—that was bad luck. Avoid making any eye contact. 

Hyunjin always wore headphones. Not AirPods. Full on headphones. The kind with the cord that required a fucking headphone adaptor. 

But that’s what Hyunjin liked. He preferred a large set of headphones over his ears to deter people from talking to him. AirPods weren’t noticeable enough against his lengthy blonde hair, and he needed people to know he wasn’t available. 

Hyunjin would blast metal. It kept people away from him anyways. It had worked all semester. He didn’t need to talk to anyone else. He just wanted to get through this year. 

Besides he didn’t need anyone else when he had Felix. 

Felix was his best friend. Felix was what kept Hyunjin from walking in front of a city bus. Felix had  _ literally  _ been there when Hyunjin was going to do it, anyways. 

_ Dark.  _ Hyunjin knew his life was dark. He knew that he probably needed more help and that things weren’t going to get any better on their own. 

But he didn’t want to seek out anything. A big part of him just didn’t trust anyone. 

What would he do, go to therapy and land in more debt trying to pay someone to  _ not  _ fix him? Did he think he was even broken? No. It wasn’t really  _ him.  _ It was... he wasn’t sure. 

People weren’t trustworthy. He’d been proven time and time again that people just... nobody actually gave a shit about people. It was all selfishness. It was always about their own happiness. 

It was never really ever about him. 

And he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Therapy wouldn’t help him because he wasn’t broken. 

He was stupid. But he wasn’t broken. 

Being friends with Felix was supposed to be good. Felix was good. For a very long time, Felix was his light. 

And it wasn’t just Felix. Hyunjin had Jisung too. They were good, right? They both made him so happy at times. He’d wake up excited to just  _ talk  _ to them. 

So why weren’t they excited to talk to him?

< _ Sunnylix> Lol! _

_ <Jinnie> yeah I can’t believe she rly assigned that to us on break what the fuck? when are you starting yours? _

_ ——read 11:28 PM _

Hyunjin inhaled. 

< _ Sung> I’ll see you tomorrow! _

< _ Jinnie> I can’t wait! :) what time?  _

_ ——read 2:03 PM _

They didn’t really care. 

* * *

11:15 AM

* * *

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” 

Hyunjin glanced up from his chair, awkwardly eyeing the woman staring at him at her desk. 

“Yeah, I’m fine—.”

“Okay good.”

_ Nobody really gave a shit.  _

“So, you changed majors again?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, eyeing the woman’s name badge that was the slightest bit raised to the right. 

“Psychology to... audiology?”

Another nod. 

“Did you have a goal in mind? We’re here to help out with the scheduling for your second semester.” The woman smiled. But it was fake. She just wanted Hyunjin out of her office. 

He wasn’t stupid  _ yet.  _

“Not yet. I’m just looking right now.”

Honestly, Hyunjin wanted out too. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Not yet anyways. He was only in his first year. He didn’t know what he wanted to do.

“You have time!” The woman fake smiled wider. 

Hyunjin lowered his eyes to his lap, hands playing with the cord attached to the headphones around his neck. 

The usual jargon. And then a little fake enthusiasm back to get the counselor off his ass.

And then he was leaving, ducking his head as he made his way through the commons area, ignoring the noise around him. 

He hated it there. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing here. He didn’t like being on campus. He didn’t like being trapped here. 

Everyone watched him. Maybe they didn’t, but he feared they did. Everyone’s eyes were always on him. Was it his appearance or was it just his dysfunctional mind setting him up? 

He wasn’t... Hyunjin didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d never really been tested. He kept everything so internal. His mom and sister assumed he was fine. He acted fine at home. There was nothing wrong at home. 

He’d never admit there was probably something wrong with him. That people probably weren’t actually watching him. And that not everyone he met was suspicious. 

He was paranoid. 

Hyunjin adjusted the volume of his music, taking deep breaths as he walked along the long stretch of sidewalk to reach the corner shop he’d go to. 

_ Mint.  _ Hyunjin had never smoked in high school. He’d never smoked growing up at all. His roommate was why he started going to the shop for e-cigs. He wasn’t sure why he bought one. He wasn’t sure why he kept buying them. 

He blamed his roommate. Seungmin was why he did this. Seungmin wanted to run to the shop to pick up a slushy, and Hyunjin  _ loved  _ those. He was a little wary of traveling far from their dorm, so he couldn’t resist following Seungmin for a classic slush. 

But of course, once they reached the counter Seungmin was asking for a colorful pink e-cigarette with cotton candy flavor. 

Hyunjin wasn’t going to buy one. Not at first. 

But then Seungmin took one puff as they made it outside... and he couldn’t resist. Was it pressure? Not really. Hyunjin was slowly, but surely, giving up. 

So he took the blue one. Some flavor of mint. And it was phenomenal. It wasn’t strong, and it wasn’t bad. He didn’t cough at all like he’d imagined. He wasn’t uncomfortable at all. It was fine? 

So he kept fucking buying them. 

* * *

3:45 PM

* * *

Hyunjin exhaled smoke, standing outside of the campus building. Classes were going on, but he’d decided to leave a little early. There was this guy who kept clicking his pen in class and it was destroying Hyunjin’s focus. One would think that in a class dedicated to helping people with sensitive hearing that they’d be more respectful to people’s ears. 

That’s what drew Hyunjin to this major anyways. He liked the idea of learning about why he was so enraged by certain sounds. He thought maybe his music caused damage, but he was realizing it may have been something completely different.

But it didn’t really matter. Within just a month of being in this stupid major, he was already sick of it. 

Hyunjin didn’t honestly know what the fuck he was doing. 

“Hey Hyunjin, do you want to go out with me tonight? I’m going to a party with some friends!” 

Hyunjin was shocked to see Seungmin around. Didn’t he have class? 

“No... I’m okay. I don’t do parties.” Hyunjin admitted, pulling his headphones around his neck. 

“Oh, well bummer.” Seungmin pouted, though it felt fake, “I figured I’d ask... I probably won’t be home tonight!”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “have fun tonight...”

Seungmin stood there awkwardly a moment before turning on his heels and waving Hyunjin off.  _ Seungmin was weird.  _ Hyunjin didn’t hate him. But he didn’t really like him either. With time Seungmin had become... naseauting. He would steal Hyunjin’s food. And Hyunjin hated how he ate in the dorm. It was enough to make him start traveling home instead of going to his fucking dorm anyways. 

He hated college. 

He hated it here. 

He hated—.

Hyunjin’s phone rang, a message from Jisung. And Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile slightly, swiping the message opened to see a simple message. But it was better than nothing. 

< _ Sung> hey! did you want to get dinner after class? i'll pay! _

It was moments like this. Moments like this that kept Hyunjin grounded. Kept him with Jisung. 

< _ Jinnie> yeah, sure! Let me know where! _

Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he kept entertaining their friendship. It wasn’t... Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was doing. Jisung didn’t  _ actually  _ like him. Jisung was just bored. And Hyunjin had watched countlessly how Jisung would bore of him and direct his attention to literally anything else. 

Was Hyunjin a masochist for staying friends with Jisung? 

< _ Sung> the caff _ !

Yeah. Hyunjin was so stupid. 

* * *

5:45 PM

* * *

“Yeah, it was fucking lame.” Jisung sighed, taking a bite of his waffle fry, “and disappointing. I thought it would be more fun but... God.”

Jisung had gone to a party at that same house Seungmin mentioned early. When Hyunjin mentioned it, Jisung had gone off about how much he hated that place. Which, judging that Jisung was being honest, Hyunjin couldn’t fault him. 

“It’s just an excuse for horny upperclassmen to get wasted to the point anything is fuckable. It’s so gross.”

“Did you...?”

“Of course I did. There’s this one guy who has the largest dick I’ve ever fucking seen—.”

Jisung stopped, eyeing behind Hyunjin in mild annoyance, causing Hyunjin to turn slowly to see Felix holding his tray in hand, laughing with someone Hyunjin of course didn’t know. 

“Speaking of the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”

_ They hated each other.  _

They used to be friends. For a long time. Jisung and Felix and Hyunjin were inseparable so long ago. But that all changed. And Hyunjin was in the middle. 

He loved them both. 

But they didn’t love each other, and lately Hyunjin wasn’t even sure they loved him. 

“Do you want to leave?”

“Why, isn’t that your bestie?” Jisung snapped. Jisung always got... very agitated. He hated Felix. And he hated that Hyunjin was still friends with him. 

“We can go Jisung.”

Hyunjin watched Jisung’s eyes roll as he looked back at him, “no, it’s fine. I’ll ignore him.”

Hyunjin wished they were still friends. Maybe if they were still friends they’d like Hyunjin more. 

“So... you’re going tonight even though you said you hated that house?” Hyunjin wanted to change the conversation. 

“Yeah, you coming?”

Jisung knew better. 

“No.”

“Wack.” Jisung replied simply before wiping his hands onto a napkin before typing away at his phone again. 

Maybe if Hyunjin would go to parties, Jisung would like him more. Felix always liked that Hyunjin stayed in. They’d watch movies all the time together. But lately, Felix hadn’t wanted to do that either. 

Hyunjin wished he knew how to make them happy. 

He wished he didn’t have to pick between them or deal with them being so... 

They weren’t present in his life. And maybe he wasn’t really present in theirs either. And honestly, it kinda hurt sometimes. He wanted his friends to be there for him, but he just... he didn’t know how to be there for them anymore. 

Maybe it was a never ending toxic circle of trash. 

He didn’t know. 

* * *

9:14 PM

* * *

Seungmin had wandered off to the party, which left Hyunjin alone. And of fucking course, Hyunjin had decided to take Seungmin’s as excuse to stay at his dorm for the night. Which was a mistake considering there was no fucking food in the dorm. Seungmin had gracefully cleaned the cabinets dry. 

Which led Hyunjin to the decision to walk to the campus store. At nine at night. Alone. 

He didn’t like campus. He didn’t like it during the day, and he didn’t really like it at the nighttime either. 

It wasn’t... he hated it. 

So when he entered the store and awkwardly ducked his head around other students who were gathered there, he felt his anxiety rise in his chest. 

_ Grab the instant ramen and a soda. Now leave—no pay first, and then leave.  _

The line was excruciating. And awkward. Hyunjin would sway on his heels in the line, sucking in his bottom lip as other people talked around. 

It wasn’t busy at all. But the four eyes must’ve been glued to him. Everyone always looked at him. He wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t  _ imagining  _ it, for some reason everyone just fucking stared at him. 

It was Hyunjin’s own fault for not bringing his headphones. He could have drowned this all out. But he fucked up. 

_ Pay.  _

Hyunjin took a deep breath as he reached the counter, swiping his meal card quickly before giving the cashier a quick nod, collecting his bag and rushing out. 

_ Home.  _

Hyunjin wished he could go home. But it was so late. And he didn’t want to alarm his mom after he told her he’d stay on campus for the night. But he badly wanted his bed. He wanted his fan. He wanted his laptop and his comforter. 

He didn’t want the cold, large dorm room. He didn’t want to watch the ceiling all night in worry. He didn’t want to hear the girls to the right of him blasting music all night long. 

Hyunjin just... hated it there. He hated it so badly. 

* * *

12:12 AM

* * *

He hated his dorm room. 

It was so late. Granted there were no classes on Saturdays for him, but he still at least  _ wanted  _ to get some sleep. 

_ Beep.  _

Hyunjin blinked. Raising from his bed to grab his phone that was connected to his unfurling red charger. 

< _ Sunnylix> Hey! Are you awake?  _

Hyunjin couldn’t fight his smile. 

< _ Jinnie> yeah I can’t sleep at all _

_ <Sunnylix> Movie? :)  _

So they watched a movie. Some comedy that neither of them had seen. It wasn’t that funny, but Hyunjin and Felix usually just commented back and forth anyways. The movie  _ was  _ shit. But the conversation had been nice. Wholesome. It felt nice. 

< _ Sunnylix> What do we rank this one? _

_ <Jinnie> does it deserve a ranking?  _

They talked for awhile, Hyunjin’s eyes struggling to stay opened as he tapped away on his phone. 

< _ Sunnylix _ > _ Go to bed! I love you!  _

_ <Jinnie> okay okay okay I love you too! _

* * *

8:46 AM — Saturday  


* * *

Hyunjin wasn’t even sure when he passed out, but he felt his head pound the second he woke up. 

Why did he feel so shitty? He hadn’t gone to the party nor had he drank anything last night. He just felt... gross. 

As Hyunjin sat up he could see that it was far too early to be awake anyways. Why was he awake? 

He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep inhale as his feet brushed against the cool ground. 

Messages. 0 unread. 

Hyunjin frowned before sliding himself out of bed and managing his way to the shower. 

He felt so... was he sick or was he just  _ sick and tired?  _ Hyunjin wasn’t even sure what the difference was anymore. 

Maybe he’d grown tired. Tired and done. 

The shower felt... like a shower. He enjoyed being able to shower for as long as he wanted. At home either his mom would fuss at him, or the water would get cold. 

But at the dorm? The water was always warm. And nobody yelled at him to get out. They had personal showers. It was perfect. It was great. Hyunjin  _ loved  _ it. He adored it. 

That’s the only thing he liked about campus. The only thing he liked about his dorm. 

“Hey, do you want to head to the corner shop? We’re all out of chips again.”  _ No shit, you ate them all. “ _ We could get some soda too while you’re here!” Seungmin was... Hyunjin didn’t hate him. He wasn’t terrible. But he wasn’t great either. Suengmin was sweet... and Hyunjin was sure they’d be better friends if they didn’t live together. 

“Sure.” Hyunjin pulled his headphones off his neck, laying them on his bed. It was rude to wear them when he was with others. He didn’t want to be rude. 

Seungmin had grabbed the usual, arms piled in food he would devour the next day. This was the usual for him. From what Seungmin had told Hyunjin he’d stock up every couple days. Which was telling. Where did he even put it all?

Hyunjin directed his attention from Seungmin as he grabbed a couple of sodas, sliding them under his arm as he browsed the frozen food. He didn’t need much for the weekend. Plus he could have just asked Felix or Jisung to hang out, right? 

“Hey.”

Hyunjin kept browsing, sliding out a box of pizza pockets that Seungmin would surely steal off of him. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Pizza pockets... they were so expensive here—.

“Yo.” 

Hyunjin blinked in realization, “hello?”

They were talking to him. 

_ They.  _

“Hi, this probably sounds really forward and weird but... I really like your hair.” 

Hyunjin closed the freezer door, juggling the items in his arms as he studied the man in front of him. 

He was shorter than him, the usual. And he was really...  _ attractive?  _ He had such a calm demeanor about him, and his eyes were lit up. He was... gorgeous. 

“Another forward and awkward question,” the same man spoke, hands in his pockets as the man standing beside him stayed silent, “do you want to uh...”

Hyunjin arched his brow in question. 

“We made these really dumb batches of cookies at our dorm. Like a lot.” The silent man finally spoke, causing Hyunjin to direct his eyes to him. He was shorter than both of them, with wild curly hair. 

“Cookies?” Hyunjin whispered questionably, shuffling on his feet slightly. 

“It sounds... I told you it would sound weird.” The taller of the two huffed, “but yes... would you like to come to our dorm for cookies?”

Hyunjin pursed his lips, “cookies?”

“Yeah, we noticed you and your roommate always buy the cheap ones here and figured—.”

The taller jabbed the shorter man in the side, “Chan, you’re making us sound like stalkers.”

Hyunjin felt the slightest sliver of a smile at his face, “when?”

The shorter man—Chan, “I guess right now! We made a ton and the girls in the dorm below us came by earlier. They took a batch but we still have a lot.”

Hyunjin shot Seungmin a look, the younger man making his way towards them. 

“Yeah?” Seungmin shot a glance at the two men standing close to Hyunjin. 

“Hi!” Chan beamed, “we were just asking if you guys would like to come by for cookies?”

Seungmin arched his brow, “cookies?”

“Yeah... they said they made too many.”

“Oh, you guys have a kitchen in your dorm?”

Hyunjin blinked at that. Which meant these were upperclassmen. Those dorms were more like apartments. 

“Yeah, we live by the water. It’s not  _ that  _ far.” The taller of the two men spoke, “we’re sorry if this sounds sketchy...”

“I’d like to.” 

Hyunjin... he hadn’t ever been so  **bold** . He wasn’t sure why he said he would go to these strangers' dorms. They could kill him. They could be luring them. He didn’t know. But for some reason he was trusting of them. 

Maybe he didn’t care if they hurt him. Maybe it was because one of them was  _ really  _ cute. He didn’t know what it was. 

“Okay... sure.” Seungmin agreed, giving both men looks of distrust, “when?”

“Uh, now?” Chan replied, “you guys can drop your stuff off first if you want and meet us by the fountain?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “okay.”

* * *

9:27 AM

* * *

“What if they kill us?” Seungmin sighed as he put their items away in Hyunjin’s mini fridge. 

“I’m sure they won’t...”

“Yeah but... we don’t know them?”

Hyunjin took a deep breath, “you didn’t know the people at the party either, but you still went.”

“Yeah but...” Seungmin stopped, “you’re stupid.”

Hyunjin shook his head, feeling his phone buzz in his back pocket. 

< _ Sunnylix _ > _ Hey wanna hang out today? :) _

How convenient. Hyunjin stared at the message for awhile before tapping a reply. 

< _ Jinnie> maybe later if that’s okay? _

< _ Sunnylix _ > _ Okay!!! _

Hyunjin slipped his phone back into his pocket before climbing his bed to look out the window. They were on the eighth floor, and had a perfect view of the fountain below. The two men from earlier were sitting there together. 

So they really were waiting for them? 

“Okay... let’s go I guess.” Seungmin announced, taking a sip of his soda before putting it into the fridge beside their supply of soda and energy drinks. 

“Yeah...” Hyunjin watched a little longer before scooting off of his bed and following Seungmin out the door. 

_ Minho _ . The other guy's name was Minho. They’d introduced themselves properly when they were at the fountain. Now they were halfway to the dorms by the water. 

Minho and Chan were nice. They were two years Hyunjin and Seungmin’s senior. Third years. Older than Hyunjin had originally pegged, but not uncomfortably so. Plus Seungmin and Hyunjin had height on both of them. These short older boys seemed... harmless enough. 

“Have you guys ever been out this way?” Chan asked, the scenery drastically different from the open campus layout. 

There were trees everywhere that caused perfect shade and leaves under their feet. And the breeze was phenomenal. The area was... oddly comfortable. Maybe Hyunjin would try to live here if he came back next year.  _ If.  _

“I haven’t.” Hyunjin admitted as he walked beside Seungmin, “its really nice over here...”

“Yeah everyone kinda avoids these dorms because of the distance. But Chan and I are kinda...”

“Gym lovers.” Chan snorted, “we love the walk so it’s fine for us. Our other roommate hates it though.”

Hyunjin scanned the two men. They  _ were  _ more physically built. Hyunjin and Seungmin looked like twigs in comparison. 

“You guys go to the gym?” Seungmin added, “I usually go rock climbing.”

“Minho is scared of the wall, so we stick to the bikes and weights.” Chan teased, Minho offering a pout in response that Hyunjin stared at for too long. 

“We also love eating. Hence the cookies.” Minho laughed, giving Hyunjin a quick smile before the two men walked towards one of the tall brown buildings. That must’ve been their dorm section. 

The setup really was like an apartment. They started up a long flight of stairs before hitting a door. Chan unlocked the door quickly, the room noisy as they followed behind. 

Maybe they wouldn’t kill them. 

There was a man settled beside two women on the couch, all laughing and focused on the video game on screen. 

_ Yeah.  _ They were harmless, weren’t they? 

“You abducted more people for your baking?” The man on the couch laughed, throwing his head back as the two women hi fived each other, signaling that they’d teamed up and taken the other guys character out. 

“Don’t put it like that!” Chan laughed, leaving the group to sit on the bean bag chair, scrunching his nose happily to one of the women at the couch. 

_ Oh.  _ Maybe they were together? 

Hyunjin shifted on his feet, Seungmin walking towards the television set up. 

“Is that the new  _ inferno racer  _ game?”

Hyunjin didn’t know video games well. He quickly diverted his attention to look at the shorter man who was looking right back at him. 

“We love video games by the way, but you’re here for the cookies.” He laughed, slipping behind the small kitchen counter to pull a plate out of the microwave. 

They looked really good. But cookies usually did. They weren’t burnt and they were perfectly sized. 

“We have plenty... we actually have like three plates in the fridge. So if you guys want the whole batch, be my guest!” Minho smiled, attention directing to the couch where Seungmin had been given a controller to join their game, “ah, sorry for stealing your roommate. They have him now.” Minho teased. 

Hyunjin laughed at that, though it wasn’t  _ that  _ funny before reaching out to take one of the cookies from the top, “what kind are they?”

“Uh... peanut butter and cinnamon. Real peanut butter.” Minho smiled, “and before you ask, there are no drugs in them. I swear.”

“We can’t use drugs, I get tested for swimming.” Chan called out, “believe me, no drugs!”

Hyunjin  _ did  _ feel ease with that. Honestly, he had a feeling there might have been pot or something in them. 

“Yeah we kinda... don’t do much of anything. Hence, the baking.”

“Do you guys bake a lot?” Hyunjin asked as Minho offered Hyunjin a seat at the island stool, taking the cookie to his lips. 

“We started recently, actually. Well—.”

“Minho did. I just eat everything he makes.” Chan called back. 

Hyunjin smiled at that, taking a bite. 

It was so smooth? And the cinnamon and peanut butter didn’t taste bad together at all. 

_ Wow.  _

“How is it?” Minho asked questionably. 

Hyunjin nodded, bringing fingers to his lips as he chewed. 

“Success!” Minho laughed, taking out a roll of saran wrap and covering the plate, “you’ll take them then, right? I swear if you don’t we are going to gain so much weight.”

“I’ve already had eight. Don’t let him trick you!” One of the women from the couch called out, laughing as Chan leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. Yeah, they must’ve been dating. 

“Ignore Sana, she doesn’t know what she’s saying!” Minho laughed, finishing wrapping the plate and sliding it towards Hyunjin, “seriously, my treat.”

Hyunjin watched him closely before finishing the cookie in his mouth, “how many people declined you?”

Minho’s face got a little pink at that. 

“Oh come on!” Chan exclaimed on the couch, giving the other man a look of disgust, “that’s foul, Changbin.”

“It’s a game, get used to it!”

_ Changbin.  _

Hyunjin directed his attention back to Minho, “did you guys ask anyone else?”

“I’ll be blunt... no. We didn’t.”

_ Oh _ ? 

“We kinda asked you guys because I wanted to... talk to you.”

Hyunjin wasn’t used to that. 

“You  _ wanted  _ to talk to me?”

Minho nodded, “not to be creepy but I’ve noticed you on campus a lot. You’re always staring at your phone but... I don’t know. I saw you and wanted to see what you were about.”

“What I’m about?” Hyunjin laughed softly, “so you invited me for cookies?”

Minho nodded before offering another lame joke, “anyone who declines cookies isn’t worthy of my attention.” 

Hyunjin glanced down at the plate, “well... they’re really good.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

Minho was cute. Hyunjin didn’t know anything about him. But he was adorable. 

* * *

12:20 PM

* * *

“They’re cool.” Seungmin yawned as they made their way back to their dorm, throwing himself back onto the bed, “and we didn’t die. Thank god.”

Hyunjin slid the plate of cookies into the fridge before settling on his own bed, taking his phone out to scroll the sole message from Felix. 

“You got his number, didn’t you?” Seungmin smirked. 

Hyunjin flushed, “I actually... when Chan walked us home I asked him. I was too... nervous to ask Minho.”

“He’s cute.” 

Hyunjin felt a small smile at his lips, “he is.”

“Are you going to find a reason to stay on campus? It gets lonely here.” Seungmin added, sliding into his desk, headphones at his ears as he opened his laptop. 

“Maybe...”

Maybe he would. 

< _ Jinnie> do you want to meet me at the cafeteria?  _

_ <Sunnylix> :)  _

* * *

1:49 PM

* * *

Hyunjin loved Felix. He really did. But something changed through the semester. Felix changed with college. He wasn’t the same. Jisung wasn’t either. Granted, his two friends actually hate each other. And it sucked. 

“Oh, cookies?” Felix asked perplexed as he tucked blond hair behind his ear, “were they good?”

Hyunjin nodded as he twirled ramen noodles around his chopsticks, “they were really good. I have some at my dorm if you want to try them.”

Felix nodded, “that sounds good to me. Hey, are you doing okay?”  _ False concern.  _

_ “ _ Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Were the upperclassmen okay? I’m surprised you went with them.”

“Yeah, they were really nice. My roommate likes them too.”

Felix smiled again, “I’m glad you gave them a chance.”

“Yeah...” Hyunjin looked at his noodles. 

“I’m going to a party tonight, do you wanna come with me?” Felix asked then, causing Hyunjin to look up. 

“Ah... no. I’m okay. I don’t—.”

“You don’t do parties... yeah I know. I just figured I’d ask since you were going to strangers houses.” 

Felix didn’t mean harm, right? 

“It wasn’t a party...”

“Yeah, I know. Just... thought that meant you were branching out a little bit.”

Hyunjin took a deep inhale before taking a bite of his ramen. Felix treated Hyunjin like he was an outcast. He always had. Felix... seemed to mean well, and then he didn’t. 

“Are you going with Jeongin?” Hyunjin asked softly, getting a sigh in reply. 

“Yeah, of course I am.”

_ Of course he was.  _

“Have fun, I’m going to stay in tonight.”

“You’d like him if you gave him a chance.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that, “I don’t get good vibes from him. I’m fine not getting close to him.”

Felix frowned, “okay.”

Jeongin was... Hyunjin didn’t know why he didn’t like him. Jeongin wasn’t awful. He wasn’t some monster or anything. He was just... he gave Hyunjin bad vibes. Hyunjin didn’t like him. 

Jisung didn’t like him either. 

_ Jisung.  _

Hyunjin checked his phone again, sighing at the words  _ read  _ underneath of Hyunjin’s text. 

< _ Jinnie> hey Jisung what are you doing today? _

_ ——read at 11:25 AM  _

“Jisung?”

Hyunjin sighed, looking up to Felix, “yeah. I asked what he was doing.”

“Probably hungover.” Felix spoke dismissively, “I worry about him.”  _ More fake concern.  _

“I’m sure he’s fine. You’re partying tonight too.”

Felix rolled his eyes at that, “so you’re staying at home tonight? Is the dorm okay now?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “I’m only staying for the weekend.”

“Why do you hate it here so much? I’m really worried about you.”

Hyunjin glanced out the little window, people walking past and laughing outside, “I’m not happy here.”

“You should talk to the counselor.”

_ No.  _

“Yeah.”

“She can probably suggest something to help you out. Or you can just... drown people out with your headphones? It’ll be okay.”

“I guess.” Hyunjin took a deep inhale again, offering Felix a weak smile to get him off his back. 

“I really care about you, you know?”

Hyunjin just stared at him. 

“A lot, so I’m worrying a lot. Ever since the bus thing—.”

“Can we talk about anything else, please?”

“Classes?”

“Something else.”

* * *

8:30 PM

* * *

Hyunjin lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as loud music filled his ears. 

Jisung hadn’t responded to him until it was around six at night. And he was parting again tonight. Of course. It was the weekend. Everyone would be partying. And Hyunjin was  _ not  _ doing that. 

He held his pillow to his chest, frowning at the realization that he would be alone again tonight. 

He could have played a game on his laptop. But he didn’t want to. 

Hell, he didn’t want to do anything. But he also didn’t want to sleep. 

Hyunjin rolled over to grab his phone, checking the time before scrolling his contacts. 

Would Minho be busy? Was texting him weird? 

Hyunjin knew Jisung was too busy. And he knew Felix and Seungmin were partying. He felt alone. 

< _ Jinnie> hey, is this Minho?  _

Hyunjin but his lip in anticipation. Minho was typing. 

< _ Lino> Depends on who’s asking?  _

The eyeball emoji was cute. 

< _ Jinnie> it’s hyunjin. we met today  _

_ <Lino> ooooo. Hey what’s up! Chan told me he gave you my number. I was kinda shocked.  _

Hyunjin smiled, sitting upright against his headboard. 

< _ Jinnie> everyone’s going to that party.  _

_ <Lino> Yuck!  _

_ <Jinnie> i’m not a party person either.  _

_ <Lino> Did you want to come by? Changbin and Chan are going out so I’m left alone :(  _

Alone. 

< _ Jinnie> is there where you kill the poor underclassman?  _

_ <Lino> I would have poisoned the cookies if that was the case!?!?!  _

Hyunjin audibly laughed, sliding his headphones down. 

< _ Jinnie> can I bike there and hang out? _

_ <Lino> Yeah! :))) _

Hyunjin smiled at the message, talking that he’d be there as soon as he could before he slid off his bed. 

He wasn’t usually this  **bold** . Ever. Meeting some guy across campus that he’d only met today was... it wasn’t like him. Nothing he was doing was like him. But he wanted some sort of attention. Granted he didn’t usually want it from strangers... but right now he couldn’t resist. He wanted to see Minho so badly. And he wasn’t  _ sure  _ why. 

* * *

9:00 PM

* * *

“Sorry it’s so late,” Hyunjin sighed as he took his coat off, Minho patting the back of the couch for him to lay it there. 

“You’re okay! I was just figuring what to make next.”

“You have so many cookies?”

“Hush! I know!” Minho laughed, “but I kinda wanted to make brownies for Sana’s birthday.”

“Oh, is she dating Chan?”

“Yeah!”

“When’s her birthday?”

“Ah it’s the 29th... so we’ll be on vacation by then, but I’m planning on making them early for her.”

“We have a few weeks before the break.”

Minho laughed, “yeah... mostly planning. I just kind of wanted to figure what exactly to put in them.”

“Brownies are brownies.” 

“Hmm,” Minho pursed his lips, “you’re right. I should just make cupcakes.”

Hyunjin laughed at that, scanning the living room that was silent now. 

“Do you want anything to drink? I don’t really drink soda but I could steal one of Changbin’s?” Minho asked, opening the fridge. 

“I’m okay, thanks though.” 

“Do you want to... see my room?”

Hyunjin glanced towards the hall, “what an odd question.”

“Oh god, nothing like that!” Minho flushed, closing the fridge, “I mean... I have a keyboard. And we could watch a movie? Or we could watch it out here?” Minho was biting his lip in small panic. 

“We can go to your room, I was joking.” Hyunjin laughed, glancing to the TV before the older man led him to the room to the left. 

He shared his room with Chan. Decorated in swimming and Olympic posters. 

“You guys have a big room.”

“It’s okay.” Minho laughed, sitting at the stool where his keyboard was set up, “Changbin’s room looks bigger because he’s alone. I kinda wish I had his room so I could play at night.”

Hyunjin sat at the bench beside Minho, watching as the elder clicked keys experimentally. 

“How often do you play?”

“Often. I actually play a lot.”

“What do you study?” 

Minho laughed, “I’m actually majoring in chemistry right now.”

“Chemistry?”

Minho nodded, “yeah. Chemistry and then... maybe med school?”

“Why maybe?” Hyunjin asked as Minho started to move his fingers at the keys. 

The melody was pretty. 

“I’m not sure yet. I have lots of time.”

Minho must’ve gotten carried away with the piano. Hyunjin watched him for so long, just moving his fingers away at the keys expertly, so focused on what he was doing. Part of Hyunjin wondered if he had forgotten Hyunjin was even there. 

“How long can I stay?” Hyunjin asked after a while, Minho giving him a glance as he continued to move his fingers. 

“What time is it?”

Hyunjin glanced at his phone, “after ten.”

Minho slipped his fingers off of the keyboard with a laugh, “movie? Unless you’re in a rush to go... we could watch a movie and I could heat up some chili I made for dinner earlier?”

“Okay.” Hyunjin smiled. 

* * *

12:18 AM — Sunday

* * *

Maybe Hyunjin expected to end up like this. There was obvious tension in the air between them. Maybe it was blatantly obvious, but with time... 

Hyunjin wasn’t... he wasn’t usually so  **_bold_ ** . Hyunjin didn’t do things like this. He didn’t act like this. Hyunjin was... honestly not that interested. 

He’d had sex before. He’d made out before. But maybe he just hadn’t expected to be making out with someone he’d just met—granted he didn’t think they’d have sex at all.  _ Maybe _ . Hyunjin’s hands  _ had _ strayed and felt the tent in Minho’s pants. 

Minho clearly liked him. If it wasn’t obvious by the way he’d invited Hyunjin, it was definitely by the way Minho had cuddled into him after the killer on the screen popped out of the shower so suddenly. 

Somehow they’d ended up locking eyes for too long. And it was  _ Hyunjin  _ that kissed him. 

Kissing Minho was nice. Really nice. He liked the way he tasted against his tongue, and he liked the way Minho kept his hands safely against Hyunjin’s hip and shoulder. 

It was  _ so  _ sudden. Hyunjin had just met Minho. He didn’t know much at all about him, but the chemistry was... undeniable. Or maybe Hyunjin was just  _ that  _ lonely. 

Tensions rose as Minho pressed Hyunjin back against the couch, keeping his hands at those safe places as he crawled on top of Hyunjin. 

Maybe the closeness of their clothed cocks touching was  _ completely  _ unsafe, but Hyunjin didn’t really want to pull away. 

He didn’t think this would turn into sex. Minho didn’t seem the type... to just have sex with someone he just met. But then again, Minho  _ was  _ kissing someone he’d just met. And he was  _ exceptionally hard.  _

Minho pulled away first, breaths shallow as he watched Hyunjin against the dim light, “I don’t... usually do this.”  _ Hyunjin was right. _ “I’m not trying to... sleep with you. You kissed me and I kind of... it wasn’t your hair that made me ask you today...”

Hyunjin watched the man closely, running his hands up his hips curiously. 

“I liked you... your face a lot. I just kinda... wanted to talk to you. The cookies were my uh... excuse.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

Minho nodded, biting his bottom lip, “it's... probably weird. Since our age gap or whatever but... I don’t know, I really liked looking at you. I couldn’t resist talking to you—and oh god, I’m sorry if I’m ruining the mood by saying I didn’t want to sleep with you!”

Minho was so awkward and cute. Somehow it made Hyunjin feel like he was the one in control, “we can just kiss. It’s really late though...”

“You can stay the night. I won’t do anything weird, I swear!”

“I trust that,” Hyunjin laughed, biting his lip hard, “we should probably... get up, right?”

Minho’s face was so flushed, “oh god... yeah.” Minho pulled himself up, biting his bottom lip in a mix of apparent embarrassment and lust. 

“I may be a first year... but I’m not a virgin or anything.”

“I wasn’t... insisting we have sex.” Minho covered his crotch with his pillow, “that wasn’t really my intention...”

“We don’t have to.” Hyunjin smiled, “I’m just letting you know it’s okay.” 

Minho watched Hyunjin closely, “do you want to sleep here? I have a blanket and pillows...”

Hyunjin took a deep breath, leaning in to graze his lips along Minho’s curiously, sliding his hand to the pillow, “I’m not... I don’t usually do this at all, but do you want me to help you get off?” What the fuck had gotten in to him?

“What?”

“I... you’re hard.”

Minho blinked, “you want to... get me off?”

“We can stop here... if you want. I don’t usually do this either... I swear.”

“Only...” Minho moved the pillow, “only if you actually want to... again, I swear I didn’t lure you to have sex. I just wanted to talk to you and I didn’t think you’d kiss me like that—.”

Hyunjin silenced him with a kiss,  **boldness** running through his veins as he moved his hand to palm Minho. 

What had gotten into him? He never did things like this. Yeah, he’d had sex. But he didn’t really like sex. He wasn’t sure what it was, but sex felt... it wasn’t fun. 

But right now... he really wanted to help Minho get off. 

“Just a handjob...” Hyunjin whispered against Minho’s lips, reaching into Minho’s underwear before pulling Minho out. Thank god for sweatpants. It made everything so much easier. 

Minho had a decently sized dick. Hyunjin had _ definitely had  _ larger before, and he’d had smaller too. Minho was a decent middle. Which was nice. 

“D-do you want me to give you one too?” Minho stammered, “fair?”

Hyunjin inhaled, glancing down to his bulge before offering Minho a slight nod. 

Minho took no time in unzipping Hyunjin’s pants to pull the younger man’s cock out, eyes blown in shock. 

“You’re... pretty big.”

“I’m not that big,” Hyunjin laughed. 

“I mean I’ve only really touched—.” Minho stopped, biting his lip as he ran his hand down Hyunjin’s cock slowly. 

Oh god. If Hyunjin’s brain was working, he could piece together what Minho had meant. 

He chose to ignore it, crashing their lips back together as he pumped Minho’s cock slowly, the older man moving his own hand steadily, though Hyunjin could notice the tension within minutes. 

“Minho...” Hyunjin broke the kiss, unable to ignore Minho’s shaky hand, “are you straight or something?”

Minho’s face was so flushed. 

“N-no. I’m not. Definitely not.”

“Are you a virgin...?”

“No...”

“Have you... ever touched another cock before?”

Minho’s face was so fucking bright red. 

“No.”

Hyunjin watched Minho for a long moment before pumping his hand steadily, moving his lips to Minho’s throat as the older man sighed out in bliss. 

Maybe he was experimenting or something. Or maybe Minho just hadn’t found the right guy to mess around with. Maybe he liked Hyunjin too. Hyunjin wasn’t sure. 

“Hyunjin... I’m gonna cum.” The elder whined softly, running a hand up to Hyunjin’s blond hair as the other pumped him lazily. 

“Then cum,” Hyunjin whispered against Minho’s neck, admiring the redness in the light of the lamp. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but as he marked the older man’s neck he could feel him release a staggered moan, fingers coating in semen as he continued to move his hand until Minho was pushing him away from sensitivity. 

“Jesus...” Minho was laughing, sign he was pleased. Though his hand had slipped from Hyunjin’s cock, which was a bummer. 

“You’ve never been with another man before?”

Minho took a deep breath, “I dated a guy my first year. But we didn’t do anything. It was like... a week and all we did was hold hands.” 

Hyunjin smiled, “that’s cute.”

“I— oh my god you didn’t finish, I’m so sorry—.”

“It’s okay, I can finish...”

“No, no let me!” Minho panicked, pressing Hyunjin into the couch as he crawled on top of him, one hand at Hyunjin’s cheek as the other wrapped around his cock again. 

Hyunjin threw his head back against the plush back of the couch, watching Minho bite his bottom lip as his eyes focused on Hyunjin’s cock. 

This upperclassman boy was so cute. Hyunjin was glad he grabbed his number. 

“I don’t... I’m sorry if this feels like a hookup... I genuinely thought you were really attractive.” Minho whispered softly. 

“I thought you were cute too.” Hyunjin laughed, running a hand up Minho’s shirt slowly, “I honestly... I’m not on campus much. I kinda hate it here.”

Minho looked up at him, “why?”

“I’m not... I get really anxious.”

“Anxious? You seem confident.” Minho teased, pumping Hyunjin calmly. 

“I’m never this blunt about things. I don’t know what possessed me to kiss you but... I’m glad I did. You would have never had the guts.” Hyunjin teased back as he gripped the soft plush of Minho’s skin. 

“You’re not wrong.” Minho giggled before leaning in to press their mouths together, tongues and teeth mingling together as Minho did his best to get Hyunjin off. 

And soon Hyunjin was throwing his head back, lips parted as he came. It wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst. And he liked the way Minho pumped him until the end, removing his hand and grabbing Hyunjin’s face instead. 

It was nice. Minho was nice. 

Hyunjin would probably regret this in the morning. But in the moment, he really had himself. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💛
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
